lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vegito 7900
VEGITO Hi Im The Lord of all just respoding to a message i recived. It said if I needed help that i should ask you. Anyway moving on, I wanted to know how to make role-playing characters and how to post them. Thats for the time you spent if you helped me. Best Regards The Lord of all The Lord of all (talk) 06: Stop. Stop adding the useless categories, I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! YOU GUYS BULLY ME SO MUCH! I LOVE THIS PLACE! I'D GIVE MY LIFE FOR THIS WIKI! BUT ALL OF YOU TREAT ME LIKE CRAP!RjGraffiti! LET GO OF MY SATIFACTION CHAIN! 23:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You got your own Ian. You have your personal template. Remove mine. Sorry, but...you have your own. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 17:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up, I give up, but keep it up, spam editing, always undoing right things, ill make sure you never win the next admin trial. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 21:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Come here - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 01:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Did u come? My chat lags so IDK - Ku*on i am not gotanks okay & i am rigby2000 Rigby2000 (talk) 01:39, October 16, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 01:39, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Tell Powerful Gohan to quit trying to delete my catergories please i'll do you a favor. Okamoto Katsushiro (talk) 15:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC) PG did it for a reason. End of discussion. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 15:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Come to the Pokemon Role Playing Wiki I am on there right now and I am bored. I want someone to RP with there, so can you come there? - Elcidman October 21, 2012 10:26 AM DJ and Mike Iron are like mini-trolls DJ and Mike Iron are like mini-trolls. They're mean to people and can troll sometimes and spam so why not block them? Just cause you say they are doesn't mean they really are. Powerful gohan (talk) 00:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Hey Bro. Hey! Where are you. I have been trying to get your attention. Leo Kazisaski just to remind you i did nothing ban worthy so unban me Heyoo -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 23:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Your new Admin jobs are User/Fanon of the week until the Admin elections, and since Hood took his rights and left. - Banning Hey, Vegito 7900 Geti186 here, I was wondering when you could, you know, UNBAN me. What have I done exactly? I am but a contributor to the wiki, nothing more. Ever noted the rules? The one where people would be treated for what they be like? Well, I'm just being like DragonKnight99 over here, its not like the comments on your page is anywhere near his, if at all similar. see my Ghoster role play character article I did a lot of hard work on it! :D Cloud29387 (talk) 03:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Pewp Pewp. (talk) 09:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I see why he is no longer an admin